


Trapped

by GretS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Humor, Humorous Ending, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment, Trapped, black mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretS/pseuds/GretS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold considered and valued  himself a patient man, but even patient men have their limits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Person of interest belongs to its respected owners.  
> I found one of my other drabbles and edited it a bit. The prompt for the drabble was Finch being trapped or kidnapped. This follows my other story "Lines". Where Shaw and Reese take up residence along with Finch during the winter of 2014 that hit the USA hard. This also maybe a bit out of character for that I apologize.

Trapped

 

Harold considered and valued  himself a patient man, but patient men have their limits! Four days! Four days of evil arctic cold  winds and endless snow. Four days of being trapped in a cramped library  with two former assassins with the attention span of toddlers! Bored irritated former assassins that have lowered themselves to playing pranks! Patient men may have their limits, but patient men will always have the last laugh

 

 

"I think we may have over stayed our welcome" groaned Reese. "Ya think?!" exclaimed Shaw. Reese shot Shaw a hard sharp look. "I am sorry whose idea was it again to start this prank war?" growled Reese.  "YOU! If you hadn`t switched my shampoo for purple dye we wouldn`t be in this mess!" Reese blinked a couple of times and then cracked a grin. "But the color suits you so nicely Shaw. Makes you look more feminine! . "  Shaw let loose a few un lady  like string of words that would make a sailor blush. "And I didn`t start this prank war! You did when you decided to put inching powder in my spare clothes! " Shaw started howling with laughter . "  Gotta admit , you doing a "funky chicken strip tease" was a hoot! God I wish I had a camera for that!!"  
"Yeah a real hoot"

" We really pissed Finch off this time didn`t we?" mused Shaw.  
Reese sighed " I don`t think he really appreciated  our water gun fight around his rare book collection or around the computers."

"Or putting glue on the chairs and the door knobs" Shaw admitted. Shaw and Reese glanced at each other. After the water gun fight FInch ordered the two lethal assets to clean up their mess. At that moment Reese and Shaw were cleaning the floors with toothbrushes. Both were having flashbacks to boot camp!

  
Reese and Shaw were both dirty and tired.  
"How`s the work coming? Oh you missed a spot Mr. Reese" Finch was sounding too cheerful , way too cheerful. Shaw and Reese both felt that creeping feeling on the back of their necks. The feeling that said danger.  
 

  
 **Six miserable days of cold , snow, and ungodly hours! Fusco was currently writing his latest report when he got inbox message form his email. The message was from Finch. Thinking the worse Fusco opened the message. For a few minutes Fusco was left staring dumbly at the computer screen.  It started with a giggle, then a snort, a snicker, and then full blown laughter! Fusco has laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. A rookie ran towards him. "Det. Fusco are you having a heart attack!?"**


End file.
